As electronic and data processing devices, such as smartphones, laptops, tablets, and PCs, for example, become more affordable, more users are owning multiple devices. Responding to this trend, software providers routinely create software application offerings designed for multiple platforms and devices. Oftentimes, however, a user who already has a particular software application installed on one device may not be aware of other similar software offerings from the same provider for one or more other devices. This may, in large part, be due to software for mobile phones laptops and PCs each being offered from different locations or sources. Accordingly, there is a need to educate users as to software application offerings, promotions and availability, and moreover, to aid in the acquisition and installation of software applications, especially those which may be related to, or versions of, similar applications already installed on some of a user's devices.